This invention relates to a metal borate-containing composition which can be effective as a catalyst for hydrogenating aromatic hydrocarbons, to a process for producing the composition, and to a process for using the composition.
In an alkylation process, complex saturated hydrocarbon molecules are formed by direct union of a saturated hydrocarbon molecule and an unsaturated hydrocarbon molecule. For example, light compounds such as isobutane and butylene are converted into heavier compounds through the control of temperature and pressure in the presence of an acid catalyst. Hydrofluoric acid is presently widely used as an alkylation catalyst.
Some undesirable aromatic compounds such as, for example, heavily substituted aromatic compounds, wherein each of the alkyl groups has about 3 to about 9 carbon atoms per alkyl group, are also produced in an alkylation process. When the alkylation products are used in household products, food-related applications, cosmetics, and lantern fuel, it is generally required that they be substantially free of any aromatic compounds. The concentration of aromatic compounds can generally be reduced to 0.03 weight % or higher by a hydrotreatment process using commercially available nickel catalysts. However, reduction of aromatic compounds to less than 0.03 weight % by such hydrotreatment has never been achieved with commercially available catalysts. Therefore, a more active catalyst is required to substantially reduce the content of aromatic compounds, especially from the heavy end of the alkylate fraction. It is also highly desirable to develop a new catalyst that can substantially reduce the concentration of the undesirable aromatic compounds.
Furthermore, sulfur or sulfur-containing compounds may be present in refining processes and potentially could be present in an alkylation process. Commercially available catalysts used in removing or reducing the aromatic compounds are normally prone to sulfur poisoning. Therefore, it appears there is an ever-increasing need to develop a catalyst which is not sensitive to sulfur or sulfur-containing compounds and still can substantially reduce the concentration of the undesirable aromatic compounds.
An object of this invention is to provide a metal borate-containing composition. Also an object of this invention is to provide a process for producing this composition. Another object of this invention is to employ this composition in a process for hydrogenating aromatic hydrocarbons which are present in a hydrocarbon-containing fluid. An advantage of the invention is that the aromatic hydrocarbons content can be substantially reduced. Other objects will become apparent from the detailed description and the appended claims.
According to a first embodiment of this invention, a composition is provided which comprises an inorganic support having incorporated therein a hydrogenation catalyst wherein the support comprises aluminum, zirconium, and borate.
According to a second embodiment of this invention, a process is provided which comprises: (1) contacting an aluminum salt, a zirconium salt, and an acidic boron compound under a condition sufficient to effect the production of a solid inorganic support material comprising aluminum, zirconium, and borate; and (2) combining the support with a hydrogenation catalyst precursor.
According to a third embodiment of this invention, a process which can be used for catalytically hydrogenating an aromatic compound with hydrogen to a more saturated hydrocarbon is provided. The process comprises contacting a hydrocarbon-containing fluid which contains an aromatic compound, in the presence of a catalyst, with hydrogen under a condition effective to substantially hydrogenate the aromatic compound to a saturated compound.